Haruka's Love For Michiru
by AnimeGurl3001
Summary: Haruka and Michiru, just an ordinary couple...


Haruka's Love For Michiru

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or *Nsync. It's not an excellent story because I wrote it when I was little. So, it's kinda weird. oO' 

It was a nice hot day in June, schools out, kids playing, no enemies and Usagi chillin' with the others, looking for Mamoru. Usagi was so disappointed, she couldn't find him anywhere.

Meanwhile Haruka and Mamoru were at the coffee shop talking about funny stories which had Usagi and Chibi-Usa in them. After they left the coffee shop, they went to Haruka's apartment to relax and watch the Sailor Stars Series. (Which the others didn't know about.) Mamoru was really surprised, Haruka had everything related to Sailor Moon and the Senshi! He never expected Haruka, the *tomboyish* Sailor Senshi, to have all this stuff! They had such a great time together.

The others were wondering if Haruka would like to join their search for Mamoru, since they were right in front of her apartment. So, they went in and were looking for room 204. When they found it, they sneaked inside to find Mamoru and Haruka sitting on the couch listening to Sailor Moon music! Usagi screamed, which caught Mamoru's and Haruka's attention. The others tried to stop Usagi from screaming but it was too late, Haruka was already having a fit about them coming in and Mamoru was blushing. Usagi ran out of the apartment crying, while Mamoru followed her to explain what happened. Haruka was screaming and slightly cursing at the others for coming in and looking at all her secret stuff when she told them never to come in without permission. She was especially yelling at Michiru, who she thought had the common sense not to come in her apartment room. They left since they didn't want to make her mad anymore. Once they left the building all the girls were laughing at the thought of Mamoru and Haruka together. Also the thought of all that Sailor Moon stuff made them jealous. Michiru on the other hand was crying, the others saw her and asked her what was wrong. She said that the thought of Haruka and Mamoru together and Haruka yelling at her made her upset. The others agreed with Michiru that that was mean.

In a while Mamoru caught up with Usagi. He tried to comfort her but she kept pushing him away. So he laid off. He explained to her what Haruka and him did. Later on, when he was done explaining, he said he was very sorry. She accepted it and apologized, too. Pretty soon they were hugging and kissing.

(Back to Haruka.) Haruka was furious, she couldn't believe what just happened. She went to her window in the front and looked outside. She saw Mamoru and Usagi holding hands, guessing they made up by now. She also saw the others crowded around Michiru who was crying. The thought of her gave her second thoughts about what she said to her, also the thought of her and Mamoru might have offended Michiru, too. So she went outside to go apologize to Michiru, but was stopped by Makoto, Minako, and Rei. "You guys, let me through, I need to apologize to Michiru." "Well, we're not letting you." Haruka was shocked! "She is really mad at you and never wants to see you again." Haruka just stood there, while everybody, including Usagi and Mamoru, started walking to Rei's place.

Once they were out of sight, Haruka ran into her apartment really upset that Michiru never wanted to see her again.

*Background music*

Love, I see forever in your eyes

I can see heaven in your smile

And when I hold you close

I don't want to let go

Because deep in my soul, I know girl

You are the only light I see

Your love means everything to me

I know that we will never part

'Cause you'll always be near, here in my heart

A few minutes after they got to Rei's place, Michiru sat outside thinking of Haruka.

*Background music*

Girl, you're like an angel from above

Sent here to shower me with your love

Hold me beneath your wings

Tell me all of those things

All the hopes and the dreams, we can share

'Cause I'll be your shelter from a storm

I'll be the fire that keeps you warm

I'll be your light in the dark

'Cause you'll always be here, in my heart

Michiru went inside and decided to get over it and talked with the others.

On the other hand, Haruka was on the roof of her apartment, looking at the landscape, with the beautiful sunset in the background. It reminded her of Michiru's paintings, since Michiru's artwork was always filled with beautiful colors. After the sun went down, it started to rain, hard. Haruka decided to go find Michiru, even if it meant that she would get sick from walking in the pouring rain.

In the mean-time, the girls were getting ready to watch an *Nsync concert. They were so excited, not just because of the concert, Justin was going to pick a girl from the front row to go on stage with him! 

Haruka suddenly remembered that she had a front row ticket! So, she went home, got her ticket, for some weird reason turned into Sailor Uranus, and went to the concert.

*Later on*

It was time for Justin to pick the lucky winner, he skimmed the front row. He saw Uranus, and their eyes met. He was amazed by her beauty and called her up! When the girls at Rei's place heard him say her name, they were all laughing and saying to themselves that she doesn't like *Nsync, and she doesn't even have the money to be in the front row. When they looked back at the screen, Haruka was standing there next to Justin holding hands, and waving at the camera! Justin and the others were about to sing "This I Promise You", but then Haruka asked Justin if she could dedicate this song to someone. Of course he said yes and gave her the microphone. "I would like to dedicate this song to the best person in the whole world, Michiru." Usagi and the others were amazed! She actually dedicated the song to Michiru in front of the whole world!! Haruka stayed there next to Justin until the song ended, then she left. Even though the concert wasn't over yet, she still felt like seeing Michiru.

*****

When she finally got to Rei's temple, she saw Michiru as Sailor Neptune, sitting on the stairs. Neptune got up and ran into Haruka's arms, she apologized and so did Haruka. Then they kissed. After they were done kissing they went into the temple to see the others.

The End. 


End file.
